


【兔赤】movie

by FairyKIN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyKIN/pseuds/FairyKIN
Summary: *兔赤日快乐✨*依旧是娱乐圈paro，私设兔赤均为演员*内含落地窗play、电影院play、口交，ooc预警





	【兔赤】movie

作为演员木兔和赤苇平时见面次数并不多，很难得碰到相同的休息日也会两个人一起翻滚在床上度过。  
木兔靠在床边，半裸着身子捞起被扔在地上的外套摸出烟盒摇了摇，空的。赤苇清理完身体穿着浴袍从浴室里面走出来，顺手剥了一颗薄荷糖塞进嘴里，拉开卧室的窗帘，天色如黑色丝绒，城市的霓虹光透了进来。  
“不是戒烟了吗？”赤苇将木兔手里的打火机夺走。  
木兔揉了揉自己的后脑勺：“上一部戏角色需要，所以就……对不起啦，赤苇。”  
赤苇附身吻了吻木兔的唇瓣，轻笑出声：“这样戒烟怎么样？”  
木兔一手揽过赤苇的背，另一只手扣住他的后脑勺：“乐意至极。”舌尖舔舐着赤苇的薄唇，赤苇嘴里含着的薄荷糖被木兔卷走，清凉薄荷味的亲吻没有降低两人之间的燥热情欲。  
浴袍被剥落随手扔在地上，木兔的手抚上赤苇胸前的红粒，嘴唇亲吻得有些红肿，木兔附在赤苇耳边用气声说话：“呐~赤苇太敏感了，摸一摸就硬了呢。”  
湿热的气息吹在耳朵上，赤苇忍不住打了个寒颤，皮肤上泛起一层鸡皮疙瘩，比乳首更敏感的耳垂被温热包裹住，木兔的牙齿轻咬柔软的耳垂，赤苇迷起眼睛挺起胸，方便木兔的双手蹂躏他经过一下午的折腾红肿未消的两颗肉粒。  
“赤苇宝贝，”赤苇一直很喜欢木兔叫自己宝贝，虽然曾经因为害羞而拒绝过很多次，“想要了吗？嗯？”低沉的尾音再次让赤苇软了腰肢。  
赤苇在床事上大多数时候都处于被动的一方，而木兔平日里傻乎乎瞎闹腾的模样这种时候也荡然无存，散发出来的魅力只有赤苇一个人能享有。  
木兔托住赤苇后背的手慢慢移动到他柔软的臀肉，摸索到股缝间已经湿润的肉穴，不管做多少次赤苇还是会脸红：“木兔前辈，不要用手指，直接进来。”  
反正从下午回来就折腾到现在没有停下过。  
“我们换个地方好吗？”赤苇被木兔打横抱起走向房间的落地窗，赤苇看着窗外绚烂的灯光，抗拒地推着木兔抵在自己身后的结实身躯：“不要、不要在这里。”  
木兔的吻落在赤苇的后颈、肩膀、肩胛骨，赤苇感受着落地窗玻璃的冰凉以及背后温暖的拥抱，身体颤栗，唇边溢出羞人的呻吟。  
“唔……”进入紧致的甬道木兔就不能再温柔以待了，他狠狠地顶弄着赤苇，赤苇的声音颤抖，“不要在这里、会被看到的……”  
赤苇抗拒的声音没什么作用，羞耻得眼泪模糊了视线，这个城市的霓虹光看不清楚，被触碰到某一点赤苇惊叫出声，刺激得他脑子里面一片空白，性器喷洒出来的白浊在玻璃窗上留下痕迹。  
木兔再次吻上赤苇的耳垂：“宝贝，刚才不是说不要吗？”

 

***

落地窗前做得太厉害了，赤苇一连好几次的休息日都没有让木兔碰一下自己。  
赤苇主演的电影上映的最后一天，木兔终于有了休息的时间，回到家就看到趴在沙发上迷迷糊糊睡着的赤苇，茶几上摆放着两张今日末场的电影票。  
“赤苇，我回来了。”轻轻抚摸恋人的脸颊，声音温柔，却不想赤苇睡得浅，缓缓睁开眼睛揉了揉，声音略带着些沙哑：“欢迎回家。”  
向往常一样交换一个缠绵的亲吻。  
“去看电影吧，”木兔拿起赤苇放在茶几上的电影票，“赤苇主演的片子一定要去看的。”  
赤苇皱着眉看木兔最近拍剧集明显睡眠不足留下的黑眼圈，动动唇想要拒绝，却被对方从沙发上拉起，不容拒绝地给赤苇穿上外套然后推到玄关处，就差弯下腰给自己穿鞋子了。  
避人耳目的午夜场，电影院除了打着哈欠的工作人员没有其他观众，赤苇习惯性地选择在最后一排的观影区。  
影片刚开始就是赤苇那张精致的脸，木兔往嘴里塞着爆米花，不经意地提出问题：“赤苇，这部电影你有和女主演亲密无间的戏份吗？”  
赤苇大脑当机还没来得及回应，荧幕里就出现赤苇和女主角接吻然后滚到床上的镜头，木兔吃爆米花的动作顿了一下，赤苇捏住可乐瓶的手微微用力，两个人之间的氛围突然变得微妙。  
“床、床戏是替、替身……”赤苇的目光回避木兔的视线。  
木兔放下手里的爆米花桶，拉住赤苇想要缩回去的手：“吻戏不是借位而且还是赤苇主动的，我生气了。”  
赤苇低着头，作为恋人木兔无疑是最好的，不管是什么样的小情绪都会明确表达出来，听他的声音并不像是开玩笑的样子。  
除了荧幕里的声音和他们两个人，整个影厅没有动静，赤苇深吸一口气站起身然后跨坐到木兔的腿上，屏幕的微弱光亮让他们看不清彼此脸上的表情。  
不就是主动吗？赤苇心里想的是自己也主动亲一次木兔前辈不就好了吗？  
本来只是轻轻地触碰一下嘴唇就打算离开，却一不小心被木兔钻了空子，木兔含住赤苇的舌尖：“这样是不行的。”  
木兔将赤苇的手带向自己的大腿根部，隔着休闲裤薄薄的布料，赤苇感受到某处的火热和硬挺。木兔嘴唇顺着赤苇的眉梢一路吻下去，好看的眼睛、柔软的脸颊、敏感的耳垂，一直吻到赤苇的脖子，他伸出舌头舔了舔赤苇的喉结，赤苇的身体突然紧绷，抓住木兔胳膊的手加大了力度，木兔浅笑——又发现赤苇新的敏感点了。  
当然，木兔的手也没有停下，解开赤苇牛仔裤的皮带，拉链拉下的声音刺激得赤苇脸上发烫，他想要阻止木兔，但是感官上新鲜感带来的冲击不允许他拒绝。白色衬衫被解开扣子挂在身上摇摇欲坠，露出光洁的肩头，赤苇的肩上有一颗痣，木兔总是喜欢在那里留下吻痕，这次也不意外，即使是昏暗光线，木兔也能精准地找到位置。肩膀上传来牙齿啃咬的钝痛，赤苇的意识才稍稍有些回笼，轻轻推了推木兔，小声呢喃：“疼。”  
荧幕里影片还在放映，但是说着些什么赤苇已经顾不上了，温热的后穴被三根手指占据，耳边是木兔坏心眼念着影片里羞人的表白台词，脑袋里的理智被情欲赶走。  
“赤苇，放松。”条件有限不能好好做足完整的前戏，即使是被手指玩弄过的后穴依旧过分紧致，木兔害怕弄疼了怀里的人，仅剩的理智让他的动作一直轻缓。  
手指从后穴抽出以后带来的空虚感让赤苇有些不乐意，他摇了摇头趴在木兔肩头哼唧了两声表示不满，木兔拍了拍赤苇柔软的臀肉，勾起唇角：“赤苇，自己动好不好？”  
恋人刻意压低的声线宛如提琴般蛊惑人心，赤苇的手微微颤抖着拉下木兔裤子的拉链释放出已经挺硬火热的性器，进入赤苇柔软身体的刹那，虽然有些疼痛但赤苇还是发出了舒爽的叹息。跨坐的姿势很容易进入到很深的地方，赤苇高仰着头背部后倾，木兔的脑袋埋在他胸前，舌尖舔舐着他胸前因为接触空气已经挺立的粉色肉粒，一手托住赤苇的后背另一只手握住赤苇下身翘起的肿胀，拇指搔过性器前段，赤苇的身体止不住地颤栗。  
影片正好播到特别安静的环境，是赤苇扮演的男主角一个人躺在沙发上的场景。  
“啊！”赤苇的一声尖叫打破了本只有优雅BGM声音的影厅，他立刻伸手捂住自己的嘴，细碎的低吟从指缝溢出。  
“没关系的，这里没有其他人，”木兔温柔地轻抚赤苇的后背，“宝贝，可以叫出来的。”  
赤苇搂住木兔的脖子，送上自己的亲吻，赤苇勾住木兔的舌尖，津液顺着嘴角流到下巴留下一道水痕。性器顶弄到肠道里某一点凸起，赤苇不敢叫出声，故意似的咬了一口木兔的下嘴唇，木兔吃痛下身进去的幅度和力道刻意加大，白浊喷洒在温热的肠壁上，赤苇跟着内射到达了高潮。  
赤苇的性器被木兔堵住前端不让他释放，声音染上哭腔：“不要了、不要了……木兔前辈，让我……”  
木兔抚上赤苇的脸颊，吻了吻他闪着泪光的眼角：“不可以弄脏座椅啊，”木兔捏了捏恋人的臀瓣，“宝贝夹好了，回家才能给你清理。”  
彼时影片已经接近尾声，荧幕上是赤苇和女主演最后表明爱意的冗长对话，赤苇被木兔腾空抱起放在座椅上，双腿被掰开成羞人的模样，赤苇看着荧幕里正儿八经一脸严肃的自己又想了想现在的自己正在做些什么，脸上的温度骤然上升。  
木兔含住赤苇翘起还未释放出来的性器，舌尖舔舐着性器前端的小孔，手指也不安分地把玩着那两颗卵蛋，赤苇舒服地扭动了几下身体，细碎勾人的嘤咛声夹杂着几句“好舒服”的赞叹。  
虽然不是第一次被对方舔弄着性器，但是在公共场合下做着这样的事，赤苇心里到底还是有些膈应，白色体液大量喷洒出来，他看着木兔不停滚动吞咽的喉结，羞耻的眼泪大颗大颗地往下掉。  
木兔连忙将自家害羞的恋人揽进怀里，替他扣好纽扣穿好衣服，轻抚着他的后背安慰他。兴许是在公共场合做这样的事神经太紧绷，再加上身体上的疲惫赤苇就这样窝在木兔怀里睡着了，肩膀还因为哭泣偶尔抽动几下。  
木兔附身吻了吻赤苇依旧红通通的耳尖，将自己的外套罩在他身上，遮住脖颈间星星点点的吻痕，横抱起赤苇离开影厅。

 

***

那次以后不知道是打开了赤苇怎样的一个开关，在情事上开始变得主动，木兔险些以为自己要成了喊“太多了”、“不要了”的那个。  
洗澡洗着都能睡着的家伙，木兔苦笑着捏了捏赤苇的鼻尖：“工作这么累回家也要榨干我啊？”  
感受到呼吸不顺的赤苇轻哼了两声，木兔“噗嗤”笑出声，寻思着是不是要买点什么保健品补一补了。


End file.
